


Oh, my mighty Czar!

by cicada9603



Series: 无诗 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万在死前最后一次与基尔伯特交谈
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 无诗 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635706
Kudos: 1





	Oh, my mighty Czar!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：有女性化的描写，有童车

他说：“基尔伯特？你做这件事现在好像并不合时宜。”那短发的男子连眼皮都没抬一下，仍旧与他裤子的拉链做着搏斗，可它似乎卡住了，尴尬地停在中间的位置，基尔伯特就放弃了，手松开他的长裤拉链，让它们待回自己原本应该待的位子，伊万拉好衬衫的下摆，窘迫地站在他们寓所的地板上。他光着脚踩在柔软的波斯地毯上，室内过热的温度让他脚底冒汗，粘着那些毛，同时也使他开始思索这张地毯是他们何时买来的东西，在这个年代，物资并不好搞到，但是基尔伯特总有办法为他们弄来各式各样的玩意儿，就堆在他们这间寓所中。

喔，基尔伯特，伊万拉了拉自己的围巾，他的爱人正死盯着他，这让他感到紧张，像是要从他身上戳出一个洞来。他的眼睛还如他们初见面时那样，虹膜是鲜血一样的红色，十分纯粹，偶尔在明亮的阳光底下会呈淡粉红，外围有小小的更深一些的光圈，将他看起来如同死人一样毫无生气的脸点缀得如同太阳一样散发着迷人的光芒。

可是伊万知道，他才是死去的那一个。

事情发生在一个并不值得意外的冬日，他咒骂着该死的商店今日又提早将供给分配完，使他无法带回一整条完整的火腿。他们家的火腿早就吃完了，基尔伯特只用豆子煮一些冷汤，没有火腿的调味吃起来就如同没有放任何的盐。伊万就深一脚浅一脚踩着雪悻悻往回走，没有人同情他，大街上并没多少人，所有人都竖起衣领躲避着彼此，也不敢交谈，怕被人举报，也怕秘密警察突然出现。

这场暴风雪持续有好一阵了，前两天刚刚停，从农村里运输不出更多的食物，城市也被切断了供给，只靠着存货勉强度日。伊万只获得一些黑面包，他看着零星摆放着的腌黄瓜，想起基尔伯特爱吃，就也带回了一些，塞到自己并不深的棉袄口袋中。他看着无聊到令人快要发疯的街景，想到“冬日癔症”这种胡诌出来的名词，人类有时就会这样，在寒冷的冬季缺乏适量的阳光照射，他们就会发疯，有人会走上寻死的道路，有人则会彻底失踪。但是我并不会，伊万又在心里这么想着，他见过比这更恐怖的冬日，那是在很久之前，他与基尔伯特度过的第一个冬季，那时他的妻子刚到基辅来，大雪压垮了他们的房子，彼时年幼的基尔伯特就吓得大哭。那一年他损失了非常多的士兵，却获得了一个说话磕磕绊绊且不好听的新娘。

基尔伯特拍了拍自己身边的空位，示意伊万到窗台上来，他们有一个很大的飘窗，基尔伯特就在上面摆满了柔软的垫子与褥子。他们有时会在上面看会儿书，基尔伯特很喜欢在飘窗上面与他做爱，不拉窗帘，让对面和楼下的所有人都看他们国家的赤裸的身体。但伊万不想过去，他犹豫了很久，最后还是在靠近暖气一侧的沙发椅中坐了下来。他从没觉得暖气这么冷过。

“我死了，基尔伯特，你看，我不能到你那里去。”他开口，本想说些安抚性的话语，例如 _我很爱你基尔伯特，但是我很抱歉_ ，可是这话就像没由他大脑过滤过一般脱口而出。他有些被自己吓到了，立马闭上了嘴巴。

但是基尔伯特只是歪了歪头，似乎并不能理解他这句话中的含义，他还是拍着身边的位置，看伊万似乎下定决心要坐在暖气片旁的扶手椅中，他略显沮丧地抱住了一个抱枕。

“真的吗？伊万？你死了？”他的声音突兀地在这个仿佛时间都静止了的房间中响起，干涩的嗓音就像是用粉笔刮过黑板。基尔伯特并没有显得十分惊讶，他说这话的时候就像在问 _伊万？你晚饭吃了什么？_ 一样，伊万的胸中却没有一丝情感起伏，他讶异自己面对妻子的时候居然变成了这样，但是就如他所想的那样，他没有一丁点的哀伤。伊万缓慢地吸了吸鼻子，他闻到了血的味道，然后是更多更腥臭的其他的味道，有点像腐烂的鸡蛋，也有些像贝瓦尔德喜欢的鲱鱼罐头，但不管怎么样，他闻着空气中弥漫着的这些味道，看着基尔伯特凝视着他的眼睛，伊万点了点头。

然后他娇小的妻子——伊万喜欢这么打趣他——就轻声笑起来，用伊万最喜欢的一种笑声，尖锐的、带着刺的、可以刮得他心痒痒的那种，灵巧地从飘窗上跳下来，然后踩着极轻的脚步，飘到了他的面前。伊万的眼神随着基尔伯特的移动而转动着，他不敢离开一点，怕马上就看不到他了，此刻他的心中多了一股名为“思念”的情绪，他多么想说 _我有些想念你了_ ，但与此同时，他又不想让基尔伯特知道，这是一个错误，伊万知道的，他让基尔伯特失望了。

但他还是说出了口。

“我有些想念你了。”

还是熟悉的街角，被野猫翻过身来的破旧垃圾桶、被不良少年打坏的路灯，还有歇业半年仍没找到下家的书店，哦那里面只准卖上面规定的书籍，几十年如一日，所以无人光顾，倒闭了。他给快要冻死的乞讨老者放下几枚硬币，自己也没多少了，脖子上还拴着一块，但那是基尔伯特送他的，在他们打破旧世界建立新秩序之前，他就把它挂在围巾下面，牢牢系着。伊万当然不认为那块硬币能给他带来什么好运，他在焦头烂额的时候并没有得到一星半点的帮助，但是他仍坚信那勉强能算是一个护身符，尽管基尔伯特从没告诉过他这枚硬币的真实用途。或许他只是想要将我牢牢拴住，伊万又这么想，他帮助过的老者嘬着伏特加睡倒过去，伊万就继续往前走，要在那个唯一漆着鲜艳红色的邮筒旁转弯。

他顶着大风往前走，却突然汗毛竖起，伊万压低帽檐下意识地回头看，没有见到任何人，但那凉意并不是因为该死的大风，是的的确确危险靠近的警示。会是谁呢？伊万一边加快自己脚下的步伐一边在脑中思索着名字，党内部应该不太可能，他昨日才出席了一场会议，现在的执政党就是依靠着他建立起来的；也不可能是另一边，他知道，基尔伯特所在的那边也不可能对他造成威胁，他们俩是共生体，有着截然不同的目的却不必在此时闹到这般境地，哪怕是他搞了个波兰女孩的事被基尔伯特发现了，或是他去日本谈事情的时候叫本田给他找了个可爱的男孩塞进床中，都不用做到这个地步，基尔伯特不会杀他。何况我也杀不死呢，伊万渐渐有些放心，但是不安还是笼罩着他。

前几日他觉得路德维希有点不太对劲，他在最近一次会面中见过自己这个年轻的小儿子，他与其他的兄弟姐妹不一样，成长在基尔伯特的教导之中便少了许多虚头八脑的所谓的“理想主义”。他很务实，这让伊万感到高兴，并且也甘愿服务于秩序与铁律，伊万偶尔在睡前与基尔伯特说到路德维希，说那孩子简直就是基尔伯特小时候的翻版。那时基尔伯特会放下他的诗集，笑眯眯地问他“是吗？”，或者说些“我很荣幸”的话，尽管他们的身份暂时只是路德维希名义上的“兄长与兄长的丈夫”，他们仍为自己的小儿子感到由衷的高兴。伊万很久没见基尔伯特这么开心地笑过了。

他又开小差了，思路回到路德维希上面，他觉得自己小儿子不太对劲，尽管还是一板一眼做着手头的事情，但是伊万总觉得他与自己垂眼说话的时候藏着不少心事。伊万想，或许他恋爱了，从他短暂的与儿子交流的时间中得知他好像对费里西安诺有些好感，但伊万并没有放在心上，也不打算将真相告知他们。路德维希看基尔伯特的眼神也躲躲闪闪的，这是在上周他来看望他们俩的时候，坐在客厅中只说了寥寥几句，期间接了一个电话，之后就匆忙离开。他依稀记得，路德维希与亚瑟他们的关系倒还不错，可是伊万并不喜欢他们，他不喜欢自己的这些孩子，他们就如同臭虫一样令人生厌，尤其是阿尔弗雷德，他在美洲大陆降生的时候伊万就恨不得立马将他掐死，那是一种奇怪的血脉中的冲动，可他仍没有这么做。尽管阿尔弗雷德被基尔伯特杀死又再次带回人间，伊万仍对自己的这个孩子提不起任何名为“喜欢”的情感。他喜欢喀秋莎，还有娜塔莉娅，他喜欢自己的女儿们胜过儿子们，可两个女儿都离自己远去，她们惧怕他，当伊万带着鲜花去看望她们的时候，喀秋莎就会偷偷扔掉那些花。娜塔莉娅会留下一些，她们与托里斯他们一块儿住，伊万很久没再去看过他们了。

阿尔弗雷德是最有可能想要杀他的人，伊万掂量着这个信息，他恨他，阿尔弗雷德记得所有的事情，尽管只是从他被基尔伯特杀死那天开始，于是伊万在之后便继续将他流放到大洋彼岸，送他回原本成长起来的故乡。可能我做错了，伊万恼怒地摇头，他算错了对方的生命力有多么顽强，还有他脑中那些可笑的“自由主义”，还以为毒蛇早将他杀死。伊万要快点回到家中，好将这条信息带给基尔伯特，他的妻子就好早做准备。

“噢宝贝，”基尔伯特轻轻地将手放上伊万的围巾，他嘴里叼着一根烟，他们剩下的为数不多的存货，就像从空中随处变出来的一样，“那你更得与我说明白一些事情了。”

伊万茫然地眨眼， _事情_ ，他不知道基尔伯特指的到底是哪件，是他是如何死去的？为何会死去？为何在胸口开了个大窟窿但心脏却不翼而飞？还是别的什么，诸如他没瞒过他的秘密？

“你想听什么，小怪物？”伊万发现自己又说错话了，他这倒霉的大脑已经不再过滤信息了，也就是说，他根本藏不住秘密，这让他很沮丧。

基尔伯特挑了自己一侧的眉毛，他脸上仍有淡淡的雀斑，一夜之间的极速成长都没有让那些只属于青春期的雀斑消退下去，怪异地黏在一个成年人的脸上。他等着伊万自己开口，于是就一圈一圈将自己丈夫脖子缠着的围巾取下来，抚摸着对方的喉结，伊万不开口他便张着尖牙去咬他的脖子。

“我们有些问题，伊万，你知道的。”基尔伯特一边说话一边没有停下他自己手中的动作，他脱去自己的上衣和长裤，跨坐到伊万的大腿上，用自己的三角部位积压着伊万的那里，贴紧他，“不想聊聊那个波兰女孩吗？啊还有本田介绍给你的男孩子，顺便替我向王耀问好？他给了你多少男女孩？一个？两个？五个？十个？你就这么喜欢小孩子吗？”

但他还是不停亲吻着伊万，把烟夹在自己骨节粗大的手中，像是根本不想听到他丈夫的回答一样，伊万却从额头流下冷汗。他借着微弱的月光看着基尔伯特，是的，明明刚才还艳阳高照，此刻却沉静如同夜晚，基尔伯特的一双眼睛闪着光，他弹了弹手里的烟，往伊万脸上喷了一口，才将烟掐灭在一旁的烟灰缸中。

 _别想他们了，到我这里来_ 。基尔伯特脱下了他的内裤，将它顶在手指上绕了一下，他转了个圈，背对伊万，走回了他刚刚所盘踞的飘窗，接着还是拍了拍自己身边的空挡，冲他慢慢比了口语。伊万心中仍有一隅在勉力抗拒，但基尔伯特曾经粗糙裂皮的肌肤此刻在月光下闪着银色的光辉，细腻又富有魅力，这不禁让伊万赞叹起月光女神的魔法来。他就不受控地从扶手椅中站起身，走向他的发妻。

然后他就被迎面走来的人撞翻在地，伊万本不会有这么差的平衡性，他在这日却脚底打滑，身子一歪就坐在雪堆上。对面的人像是要道歉的模样，忙伸出手要拉他起来，伊万刚也伸手去够，立刻就被子弹射穿了肩膀。他抬起头，看到棒球帽下路德维希惊慌的脸，年轻人握枪的手发着抖，上下嘴唇也不安地抖动着，伊万就咆哮着想要掌握主动权，刚要从地上跃起抢夺对方手中的武器，又被一旁暗巷中蹿出来的四五个人牢牢牵制。

阿尔弗雷德，亚瑟，弗朗西斯，托里斯与菲利克斯。

哦，当然还有路德维希。

他们将他摁在地上，伊万大叫着什么已经完全没有印象了，他对自己说了什么没有什么兴趣，应该就是无意义的脏话，无非还有一些质问的东西，在这个时间点毫无用处。一开始他力气还很大，快要将他们都挣脱了，可是好巧不巧，那罐腌黄瓜就从他的外套口袋滚了出去，伊万伸手要去抓，去捡，脑海中蹦出来的全都是 _基尔伯特吃不到腌黄瓜会不高兴的_ 这类想法与句子，他在这一瞬间想到了自己的妻子，荒诞又滑稽，就死命要去够那瓶沾满脏土的腌菜，但他的手却被亚瑟踩着，骨头应该断了，伊万能感受到，他的指尖刚刚够到那个玻璃瓶，接着他就没什么印象了。

因为阿尔弗雷德对他连开好几枪，且每一个弹孔都在对人类躯体致命的位置上面。伊万就在此刻想到， _路德维希的枪法真是差得不行_ 。

他没有力气再挣扎了，血液从他身下流出，从他歪倒的位置就能看到一条长长的血河，那几个人一同将他拖进小巷子里。路上根本没有行人，看不到他们正在做的事情，那个乞讨的老者也被他们杀死了，睁着眼躺在雪地里，伏特加酒瓶滚落在一旁。 _我很抱歉，基尔伯特，吉尔娜，我的宝贝，小怪物，小野兽，我真的很抱歉_ ，伊万只能在心里随便这么想想，他没有力气，哪怕一丁点，去驱动自己的嘴唇来做下最后的祷告。他在生命的最后一刻，好吧还没完全到达，念着自己妻子的名字，希望获得一点点的可能有的救赎。

他们剖开了他的胸膛，这是伊万还可以看到的，阿尔弗雷德粗声粗气地说着 _我们必须把他的心脏带走，否则他死不掉_ ，哦 _我的心脏_ ，伊万想到了这点，他和基尔伯特能愈合，但是这是在他们都在彼此身边的时候才能做到的，他们的契约使这件事生效，亦或是基尔伯特的能力，伊万看到过对方是如何将他们的孩子从一块块碎肉缝合变回现在参与弑父的他们。但是他的妻子此刻并不在他的身边，陪伴他的只有一块失去光泽的银币，那枚据说是从魔鬼手中骗来的银币。其实伊万并不知晓基尔伯特是从何而来的，他有自己过去的记忆，在雪地中挣扎求生，胡乱吃东西拼命活下来的痛苦经历，与基尔伯特在冰封的湖面上打仗的经历，但是对方从没告诉过他，他是从哪儿来的，仿佛基尔伯特是在一夜之间到来这个世界，又在一夜之间变成现在这个模样的。伊万就在想着基尔伯特的同时看到他嘴中喊着 _为了自由的不再被奴役的全人类_ 的孩子们双手沾满了他们父亲的鲜血，从他的体内取出了那颗还在跳动的心脏。伊万后来就再没听到他们说要将他的心脏带到哪里去，嘈杂的脚步声渐渐消失在道路尽头，阿尔弗雷德走之前还低声对他说 _你真是活该_ ，他还往他身上吐了一口唾沫，千千万万口人民的唾沫就会将他淹死在十二月的寒冬之中。

伊万在闭上眼之前看到有人从另一端走来，在他身边蹲下， _基尔伯特是你吗_ ，伊万想这么问，可他已经没有什么力气了，寒冷与死亡带走了他。

伊万在神秘力量的指引下亲吻着基尔伯特的大腿，他许久没做过这事了，自从……上一次他们做这事的时候闹得不欢而散，基尔伯特就平静地问他是不是累了，从那之后他们没再做过一次。他不喜欢基尔伯特成年后的躯体，这与他想象中的天差地别，他不喜欢他粗大的关节，不喜欢他明显是成年男性的腹肌与肩膀，他仍在梦中想象着那个少年，还有幼年，自己第一次进入基尔伯特身体的时候，小小的新娘第一次为他而哭的时候。他就在无数个人类儿童身上痛苦地寻找这个记忆，可是没有人给予他，伊万就再也不触碰自己的妻子了。此刻他却勃起，滚烫坚硬如同自己第一次那般，他惊讶地抬起头。

“吉尔娜？你做了什么？”他听见从自己的喉间发出这样的问话。

基尔伯特不回答他，只是抱着他的身体，用他粗糙的嘴唇亲吻伊万的脖子与胸膛，他们用最原始的姿势，伊万深深将头埋在他的双腿之间，舔着那儿比一般地方更加苍白的皮肤。他拥抱着自己的妻子，像是拥抱一块海绵。他讶异基尔伯特何时变得这么柔软，再睁眼就看到自己身下的是一个更小一些的少年。那是基尔伯特刚长大一些的样子。

他的肌肤呈奶油般的光泽，伊万就将嘴唇向上，停留到他的蓬松的胸部。基尔伯特轻笑着松开自己环绕着伊万的双手，用它们托着自己的胸，挤压它们，送进伊万嘴中，喂伊万喝下生命之乳。伊万竭力想要说点什么， _我真的很爱你，基尔伯特_ ，可是舌头却打了结，只能让他不停做着现在正忙碌着的事情。基尔伯特就扶着他坚硬的东西，将他推向自己，推到最里面去，就像他们之前生下每一个孩子前做的那样，双腿缠绕上伊万的腰部，双手的指甲掐进伊万厚实的背部，伊万就觉得滚烫的海浪包裹住了他，他宛如紧张的漏网之鱼，但他知道，没有一条鱼能够逃离基尔伯特的渔网，他与他的生命紧紧联系在一起。

他们就像巨浪中翻滚的小船，伊万吻着基尔伯特的嘴唇，像是要用尽最后一点力气，基尔伯特就用他最爱的声音尖叫起来，他在他的身下变小、变小，头发逐渐长长，下巴变短，手脚与身体也一并变小。伊万又听见骨头相互碰撞的响声，他已然分不清那是基尔伯特在逆生长时发出的声音，还是他撞击对方时搞出的响动，他是死了，却没变成白骨，此刻却触碰到了骨骼，那刻在他们身体中的东西，低吟着双重歌调，欢快的与悲伤的，他听见过往的许多声音，恨他的、爱他的、疼惜他的、唾弃他的。伊万听见挨冻的人民牙齿打颤的声音，听见被赶进处刑室的政治犯们的嚎叫，也听见每一声对他的咒骂与求救，但这些都不重要了，他明明应该抓住它们，此刻却被他抛在了脑后，他只感受到欢愉，基尔伯特带给他的乳汁与快乐，而他很快就要到达顶点，很快就要登上高潮。

“我原谅你了，万尼卡。”幼稚的童声从遥远的地方飘来，伊万仍旧听不出那其中含有什么情感，冷静又克制，像是什么都没有。但他却从失去了心脏的胸腔之中爆发出了哀伤，无尽的悲伤填补上了那个虚无的空洞，他就哭叫着来到了自己的高潮，将最后一点液体放进了自己幻觉中的幼年的基尔伯特体内。

基尔伯特抱着痛哭的伊万，他小小的身体艰难地扭成一个古怪的姿势，伊万颤抖着抱紧自己的妻子，他悲痛地哭嚎着，祈求对方的安抚与慰藉。于是基尔伯特就摸了摸他心脏空出来的那个位置，那儿的空白就被满足地填补上了。伊万松开自己的手，基尔伯特眼中满是悲悯与疼惜，那才是他所熟知的妻子，起码在他的幻觉之中，他又再一次看到了自己深爱的那个小男孩。他就把脸贴到基尔伯特伸来的手掌中，感受着小小孩童粗糙的、因常年执剑而落满茧子的掌面。

他闻到淡淡的矢车菊的花香，伊万就深深睡去了。


End file.
